Stay Close
by Forever A Fool of Fortune
Summary: The Final Battle is here. He's come for Harry. Now we have to battle it out, face to face, and nothing is standing in their way. Except me Hermione Granger. They thought they knew who I was before, but they haven't seen anything yet.
1. Chapter One

Stay Close

Chapter One

Summary: This is the first of going to be a one shot; but it was too long to just be a one shot. So now it's a little story. I don't know if it's going to be bad, terrible, or... well whatever. It's Harry and Hermione. Mainly, because I can't get enough of this couple. I love it a lot, though I feel kind of weird writing it because many writers have made them have sex and such. In this, they get their first kiss. In this... that's as far as I'm going.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This all belongs to J.K.R. Don't sue me I have no money. Thanks...

Authors Note: Bear with me, this is the first time I have ever tried to sum things up as soon as they began. Please, be gentle. And, you can send flames if you want that's fine. I'm just letting you know, I'm still getting used to all this. Sorry if I make like Harry and Ron perverted. I don't mean it. I'm just trying to make them teenage and funny.

JEN THAT BETTER BE RIGHT! You know what I mean.

Oh... and before you start, don't call Harry and Hermione wimps. Um, Hermione is weird in this one; she laughed when she hurt someone. This is how I portray a Hermione with my attitude. Right, anyway. I am now proud to show you, my first one shot (now a four shot) (sorry if I've said that more than enough times) 'Stay Close'. Enjoy.

Start the show!

"So... Ronald." Ron Weasley, one of my best friends, rolled his eyes at me and glared playfully. He had his robe in his bag and his tie was swinging around his neck and swaying on him with the wind. His face was flushed with the heat, but his ears still turned a darker shade of red. I smiled. Perfect. "Ronald, is it true? I may not be a gossip girl, and you haven't denied any of it. What's with you and Luna?" We we're walking down to Care of Magical Creatures. All three of us were laughing, for no reason at all. It was a nice day, the sun was out and it was the warmest it has been since last August.

"Oh? Do you really want to know? I mean, it could get to gruesome for your virgin ears." I glared at him and punched him, sadly, not hard enough to hurt. Harry Potter, my other best friend, laughed. He too had his robe in his bag, and half the buttons with his shirt were undone, showing he did indeed have a white muscle shirt on under it. He had shoved his tie in his pocket during the walk from Transfiguration to where we were now. Anyway, he laughed and slung his arm over my shoulders. He does that too often for his own good. I shrugged his arm off and looked at him.

"And what, pray tell, are you laughing at?" He started at me blankly, but his eyes twinkled with mirth. Those eyes would put Emerald stones to shame. The first thing I ever saw that I liked about him. He started chuckling softly and Ron joined with him. "You bunch of giggling girls! Sometimes I feel like I'm with Lavender and the Giggles all over again." Ron coughed.

"The Giggles?" He put his fingers up for emphasis on _giggles_. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes! Okay yes! I call them the giggles! Because that's all they ever do! Giggle on and on. Night and day! You have no idea... They mainly giggle over you too." I said pointing at Harry. Ron snorted. Harry blushed a crimson color. "Like I was late up one night last week and I over heard part of their conversation. Joke all you want. This is true." Harry rolled his eyes but listened anyway. Ron looked like he was going to go hysterical any second. I rolled my eyes and started my story.

FLASHBACK

"Oh my God Lavender! Did you see Harry today? He smiled at me! I almost fainted!" Parvati, or Big Giggle to me, squealed. I almost fell over with my silent laughter. What's so fabulous about my Harry?

Lavender squealed and clapped her hands bringing her manicured nails together. "Oh My God! No! Oh you are so lucky! He is so fine!" She sighed. "I wish he could look at me for just once. I mean, just him looking back at me the way I look at him, it would be like a dream come true." She sighed again dreamily. I suppressed a large snort but it didn't work. I had to let out a low laugh. Unfortunately, Big Giggle heard it.

She wrenched my curtains, startling me to make me drop my book. "I heard that!" She screeched at me. I looked up her startled, and then smirked. I stood from my bed and stretched. She skipped over to Lavender's bed where she was sitting and promptly sat next to her.

"Ah. So, you want to know about Harry then?" They nodded vigorously. I saw they were flushing and looking around embarrassed. "You want to know what he looks for in a girl." They nodded again. I smirked in my head. Way too easy and far too predictable. "Well, first Harry loves girls who don't want to go for his fame, but for him. He wants them to be loyal, funny and caring. He needs someone to be strong for him, but let him be strong for her also. He needs someone who is serious, but can break the tension. He needs a girl that can defend herself, and others. He needs someone who can be everything and yet the exact opposite of what he is. Do you get what I'm saying?"

They smirked slowly... and nodded. For once, I have no idea what to do. They have... evil... looks on their faces almost. I shuddered. They giggled, and then looked at me with a face, 'well, what are you doing here? PRIVATE CONVO HERE!' I just whipped around and fell onto bed. I fell asleep hearing them giggle.

END FLASHBACK

I shuddered again. "All the giggling! It's like they live on it!"

"How do you know what I look for in a girl?" Harry asked me. I felt myself shrinking under his penetrating gaze. Then flushed.

"Well, I... I," I started stuttering and looked around bewildered. I just couldn't look at his face while I said this. It would all be way to embarrassing. I started walking to Hagrid's faster, and Harry and Ron had to lengthen their strides to keep up with my short, but moving very fast, legs. "Well, all your friends that happen to be girls are like that. I just said what I thought." I shrugged my shoulders. Harry looked at me, without me knowing, and decided to play a little game. He winked over my shoulder at Ron who smiled and nodded.

"Why hello there you!" Harry said teasingly to me. I looked around bewildered.

"Huh?" I looked at Ron. "What is he doing?"

"Lavender!" Ron squealed then laid a feminine hand on Harry's arm. Harry looked at him.

"Yes Parvati?" I rolled my eyes 'Oh God.'

"Have you seen Harry lately?" Ron looked at me with a mock dreamy look on his face. He put a hand to his chest. "He is so hot! I wish I could just look at him forever!" Harry nodded.

"Oh yes! He is so cute!" Harry looked at me with the same mock look on his face. He reached out to me and pinched my buttocks. I let out a 'whoop!' and charged around slapping his arm, but I slowed my walking until I was walking evenly with them again. I slapped his arm. "Look Parvati! He actually slapped me! Oh my God, I could just fall for him over and over again! You think I should pinch his butt, or is it your turn?" He looked at Ron.

Ron let out what was supposed to be a girlish giggle, and ended up with a giggle that made the entire Slytherins look at him like he had five heads. "Oh, oh! My turn!" And Ron then pinched me as well. We laughed the rest of the way down to Hagrid's. I got a little bored during the lesson. I know, I know. How could this be? Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire, BORED in a CLASS? So... I drifted to other thoughts.


	2. Chapter Two

Stay Close

Chapter Two

Summary: See Chapter One.

Disclaimer: See Chapter one.

Author's Note: Bah, it's chapters now!

Previously: _I got a little bored during the lesson. I know, I know. How could this be? Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire, BORED in a CLASS? So... I drifted to other thoughts._

On with the show!

I was thinking about what I heard and sadly and shocking saw, when I was on prefect duties a few nights ago. I remember I heard weird noise in the broom closet and went to investigate. Turns out, I found Crabbe and Pansy snogging, and sadly, stripping each other. I must have paled at the thought again. That surly traumatized me.

I looked around to see where I am, to see Harry looking at me strangely. I mouthed to him, 'what?' but he just shook his head. I frowned, but tuned in to the lesson. We were learning about... sigh... Imps. And I wasn't laughing. I walked around the small box Hagrid kept them in. One happened to get out and trip me. I fell flat on my face, in front of all the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Oh joy. I also had the wind knocked out of me, and I think I landed not a yard away from the worst smell ever. I felt the bile rising in my throat. Damn, that was a good breakfast too!

I heard Malfoy whisper something to the Slytherins. "He's coming! Can you not feel it? Potty and Mud blood will be dead soon. You remember what to do right? When he comes, say 'Sebor Retae Htaed' and then flick your wand at yourself. Got it?" They all nodded. "Good. It won't be long now." I ignored it, not realizing what he meant. I was in a daze, after all.

Harry picked me up when he realized I wasn't going to get up anytime soon. "Hey, 'Mione, are you all right?"

"Argh just let me lay here and die." I mumbled to him. He laughed and swung me over his shoulder. I almost threw up; it wasn't very fair to my stomach.

"Ah... professor? I'm going to take Hermione to the Hospital Wing." Hagrid nodded, to my mortification. Harry smiled and moved me into a more comfortable position on his shoulder. It really hurt me instead.

"Ow. Harry! Stop it! That's painful!" I squirmed on his shoulder and he swung me back over his shoulder to hold me wedding style. He smirked down at me. "Harry, you really don't have to carry me! I can walk you know." He smirked down at me again. Then his smirk turned into his lopsided boyish smile. I just had to smile back at him. I love that smile. He had walked really fast. We were entering the entrance hall by now. I didn't know his legs were THAT long. I could never walk this far that fast.

"Is that so?" I nodded meekly. "Well then, get to your feet!" And he did the exact opposite of what I thought he was going to do. He dropped me. I fell hard on my butt.

I moaned through the pain. "Harry..." I let out a strangled breath than took in a ragged one, "Fine Harry. You can carry me now." I held up my arms for him to pick me up, yet he tutted me. I sighed and rubbed my backside. I felt a sharp pain go down my back to my butt.

"Ah. You have to say something first." He taunted me. I looked at him quizzically.

"What?"

"You have to say something. Then, I'll take you to the Hospital Wing because your butt hurts just so much!" He replied taunting me again. I glared at him and pulled his leg closest to me out from under him. He promptly fell right next to me. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, and bit his lip to hide his pain. I laughed.

"Well, now that we are in this together... I suggest we should at least try and get up."

"Right, well... whatever." He tried to get up but fell flat on his butt again. He moaned in pain. "That's... painful" He managed to stutter out. I nodded and tried to get up. I managed to get to my feet and levitated Harry to the Hospital Wing. We laughed the whole way there, especially when I 'accidentally' hit Harry's bottom on the top stair.

We finally reached the Hospital Ward and Harry got some Pepper-Up Potion from Madam Pomfrey for the pain in his butt. I heard a whirling sound, like a cannon being shot.

A huge blast of sea blue hit the wall outside just a few yards to my left and exploded, leaving a huge chunk of wall missing. I panicked and hurried over to the wall. I saw there was a huge army just outside where Care of Magical Creatures had just been. A sudden sinking feeling was in my stomach.

"NO! RON!" I screamed to no one. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist protectively while I squirmed and wriggled to get out of his grasp and get to Ron. I heard a sudden ear piercing scream and then "LAVENDER! NO!" And then no more. A dark thunderous laugh echoed through out the air and the Heavens.

"He's here." Harry whispered to me. I let out a loud sob and slumped down while Harry caught me and dragged me over to a drapery of the four founders in the corner of the wall. He kneeled in front of me. "Stay close." He told me and I nodded looking straight into his eyes, but his shape was blurring. He kissed me on the forehead and then draped the drapery around my figure hiding me... for now. I heard him get up and run off to the direction of the Infirmary and then his pounded footsteps faded until I could no longer feel the vibration of his feet hitting stone. I whimpered and snuggled closer to the wall.

I must have been there for ten minutes before I heard anything besides echoes of screaming and Harry's feet pounding down staircases and the hall close to me every once and awhile. "I know she's here! I can smell her dirty blood a mile away!" I heard the sneering voice of Lucious Malfoy. 'Oh God.' I thought. 'He really is here. They're going to find me.

'I'm going to be tortured!' I started thinking really fast then it all came together. (I DON'T THINK AS FAST AS IT SEEMS! OKAY?) I was bait. They would kidnap me and torture me. Show my supposedly mangled body to Harry and he would come to my rescue. Then... Harry would die, and Voldy would rule the world.

"Damn." I said quietly. I felt the Death Eater's Army's stomping drawing closer and closer. They couldn't be more than a hallway from me. I quickly sighed, then drew up my strength, and put an invisibility charm on myself. Then I got up slowly, and ran to the direction I heard Harry's feet fleeing last.

I ran as fast and hard as I could. I could hear horrid singing behind me; it must have been the Death Eaters, because we just simply don't sing when we are that bad in public.

'_Here he is_

_You will not last_

_Time to go_

_So try and do the spell cast_

_You will not win_

_We will prevail_

_For when we find you_

_To see if you are loyal_

_Dear Dumbledore's Army will pay_

_And our Lord's Army will come again_

_We will rip_

_Tear_

_Shred_

_Cast_

_And you will die...'_

"Oh my God! That's a terrible song, not only the words but because, it well... it sucks. But it still would scare anyone who would hear it." I whispered to myself, and ran faster. I ran face first into an invisible figure. I screamed and fell back. The cloak fell off and I saw Harry's glasses fall from his face. I cast the showing spell and picked up his cloak and his glasses and gave them to him.

Blah, blah, blah

Author's Note: Yeah, yeah I know. That was the lamest ending, but it was just there when I was putting all this into chapter form. Not a cliff-hanger at all. Anyway, hope you're enjoying this so far. I'm going to try and update this one story each day over break, it's only on the second day so far, and I have a five day weekend! WHOOT!

And, that has got to be the worst poem I have EVER wrote! God, that thing sucked! If you don't know what an Imp is, its in Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them. If you uh... want me to describe them, then ask me in the review. 'Cause its only eight o'clock in the morning and my brain is just dead. Yup.

Reviews!

Joyce Malevolence- Lol yeah I know. Thanks. Hope you like this chapter.

Tamar-Shaki- Thank you! I'll update lots, don't worry.

Phelps-Lover- Thank you. You will.


	3. Chapter Three

Stay Close

Chapter Three

Summary: See Chapter One.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Author's Note: Well, I finally have this all under control. Forget about apparating in this chapter all right? I just needed the Order to take more time then it would if they were apparating.

Previously: _I ran face first into an invisible figure. I screamed and fell back. The cloak fell off and I saw Harry's glasses fall from his face. I cast the showing spell and picked up his cloak and his glasses and gave them to him._

On with the show!

"Harry! Harry! They're coming! They're right behind me! I heard them! Did you hear their war song?" He nodded and hugged me. All the sudden... I noticed something... "Harry?"

"Yeah." He whispered to me quietly.

"Where is everyone? All the teachers, all the students. Where are they?" His charming features hardened, and his emeralds went ablaze with a hidden emotion then went to a dead looking forest green to his soft emerald color very quickly.

"All the student's are gone. Dumbledore made HUGE portkeys and sent them all to Diagon Alley. Everyone fled to Dumbledore's when they all found out, which happened rather quickly, I have never run so much in my life. No one is here except the one's old enough and who know enough to fight. They are all in the Room of Requirements. Dumbledore sent them there. All the teachers are there. I found them all in their classes. I told them. Then, there was another explosion. In the North Tower. The whole tower came tumbling down. Teacher and all..." he said quietly. We stood silently for a moment, until we could feel the distant vibrations of the Death Eater's feet coming closer. He snapped back to reality and threw the cloak over the both of us. He grabbed my hand, for I had no real reason what we are doing, and we ran. We had to run toward the Death Eaters_. 'Oh God. We are all going to die.'_

We stopped not twenty feet in front of them. Lucious stopped and looked around the hall. He looked over in the opposite direction of us and said _'Stupefy!'_ The wall blew into pieces and we had to duck not to get hit. Not only if getting ourselves hurt would, well hurt us, but also they would be able to see that the rock hit_ 'nothing' _and it would all be over for us. They went on with a wave of his hand and they marched on, singing their horrid song.

When they were gone from our sight we ran again. We stopped in front of the wall for the Room of Requirement and paced back and forth three times thinking _'We must find all the teachers and the Students willing to fight'_ and the door appeared. We quickly ran to the handle and swung the door open. All the eyes in the room turned to the door to find Harry and myself appearing before their very eyes from under the cloak.

All the professors let out a breath simultaneously and looked at us worriedly. We glared at them; to tell them we were fine. I looked over the room. No one from CMC (Care of Magical Creatures) was there. I held back a sob but said in a small wail, "Ron..." They all shook their heads sadly. Minerva looked like she was about to cry. Dumbledore's twinkle in his eye was no longer there.

"It seems the war is here." Dumbledore said sadly. All the students that stayed were hugging each other, with silent tears streaming down their faces. There weren't that many.

"Where... are all the Aurors? Where is the Order? Where's the good that our fighting? Where are we in all of this? Hopelessly outnumbered or stronger than ever? When are they coming" I choked out, looking around at all the faces in the room, asking the questions displayed on all of their faces. Harry wrapped his arms around me, and I fell back into his chest. He rested his chin on the top of my head.

"They aren't coming. They aren't coming. None can. We are hopelessly outnumbered. We are fighting for it, ourselves." He sighed, and buried his head into my hair.

"What... What do you mean they aren't coming?" I asked him in a quiet voice.

"The Death Eater's attacked the Ministry before coming here Ms. Granger." Professor Snape said gravely. There was no sneer or smirk in his voice, and yet there was no smile. "None are alive. And the Order?" He laughed a dead, hollow laugh. "They are flying here. And they can't fly fast enough to save us. They can only get here fast enough to see who was dead. We ARE ALL ALONE."

"No, no! We can't be alone! It wasn't supposed to end up like this! We were supposed to have everything light on our side! We were even supposed to have werewolves and giants on our side! We were supposed to be strong! We were... we were," My voice cracked and I slumped down again with Harry picking me up from behind and he sat me on his lap as he climbed into a soft chair while I cried into his chest.

"The day has come," Harry whispered to me, not that it was that comforting, and kissed the crown of my hair while rocking me back and forth. Everyone looked on sadly, while I know they wanted to cry too. All the girls were crying and all the boys had their arms wrapped around one calming them.

Except for one. Ginny Weasley stood alone, and proud. With her head held high. There were no tears streaking down her face, and she didn't need anyone to hold her. She knew what was coming. And by the look in her eyes, she didn't care. Her look of courage and might gave me strength. I stopped crying and climbed off Harry carefully. I walked over to her and embraced her. We stood their hugging not crying. We were smiling at each other. Knowing, today was the day it was all to be determined.

Harry climbed up from the couch and stood in front of us all. He looked heroic and gallant. "The day has come. We will triumph, or we will fall. No matter what, stay true to our cause." We all smiled at him. There couldn't be more than one hundred and fifty of us. And out there, waiting for us, could be more than a thousand.

"We will fight, until we can no longer. We will fight, until none our left alive. We will fight, to the death."

We all turned when we heard a distant thud and crash of stone falling, and breaking. Harry came over to me and hugged me. I don't know what I felt, but I kissed him. Sparks flew over our heads, in a way in my mind anyway. When we broke apart, I knew we would be all right. I knew we could get through this one. "Harry."

He had a goofy smile playing on his face, but snapped out of it when I called his name. "Yeah."

"Please, stay close to me. Stay with me." He nodded and kissed me again. Another thud sounded. All the students shivered with fear, yet Harry; Ginny and I shivered with anticipation. We had done this before. We were ready.

"So... I have an idea. How about, while we are waiting, to keep our spirits up. We sing?" I asked meekly. Snape looked at me like I was crazy. In fact, most of the teachers did. The students looked shocked at the idea while Harry, Ginny and Dumbledore looked amused.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with mirth. "Excellent idea Ms. Granger. So, what should we sing?" I turned red, but I thought for a few moments.

"Well, I was watching a muggle movie over the summer. It was called 'Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron '. Don't laugh at me Harry!" I snapped at him, when I heard a low chuckle on my left shoulder, and hot breath sweeping through my hair. "I don't know if any of you have seen it... but I heard a very good song on there. It was called... 'You Can't Take Me'. Well... I wish I could show you guys how the song went." I trailed off.

"Nonsense! I have a muggle CD player it works here. And as you know, if you think hard enough, anything can show up in the R.o.R!" We laughed at what Dumbledore said. I focused on a small CD that would play that song. As soon as I started thinking it, it showed up. I squealed happily, and then coughed when I realized everyone was looking at me. I grinned sheepishly and put the CD inside the CD player. The music started playing... and I started singing.

'_Got to fight another fight - I gotta run another night  
Get it out - check it out  
I'm on my way and I don't feel right  
I gotta get me back - I can't be beat and that's a fact  
It's okay - I'll find a way  
You ain't gonna take me down no way  
Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Don't push me - I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no  
If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride  
You can't come uninvited  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give up no  
You can't take me I'm free  
Why did it all go wrong? - I want to know what's going on  
and what's this holding me?  
I'm not where I supposed to be  
I gotta fight another fight  
I gotta fight will all my might  
I'm getting out, so check it out  
Ya, you're in my way  
So you better watch out'_

By the end of the song, we were all a little happier. And the song started over again. Soon, everyone was singing the song. It was only silenced when half the wall tried to explode. You could see some dust and rocks come tumbling in toward us. An echoing laugh was heard. We all whipped out our wands and prepared to fight.

"Harry..."

"What,"

"If you die, I'll never forget you. I won't go on. I lost so much all ready. If I lose you, I'll just be a ghost of what I was. A hollow and empty shell. Don't leave me." I choked out. I bit back a sob. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him.

"You won't ever become a hollow shell. Because I'll always be there for you. You can count on it." We kissed for one last time. Then I pulled Ginny in and we all had a weird group hug. When we let go, we stood, waiting.

The door blasted in and apart. A large portion was coming straight toward the three of us. I threw Harry and Ginny out of the way. It hit me in the stomach and threw me across the room. I thought hard and I landed on some pillows. Then I muttered a healing spell on my stomach, which was just gushing blood. The pain was excruciating. But I stood up, seeing hundreds of Death Eaters pouring in. I pointed to the first one I saw and said, "Avada Kedavra!" I knew that it wouldn't do any good to stun, so kill is much easier_. 'To Hell with the Ministry! They didn't believe us then, so who cares if I do an unforgivable? I DON'T! I'll get you bitch ass Death Eaters!' _I screamed in my head.

When I finally realized I just killed someone, I was shocked. But then I saw a girl in seventh year fall, from the killing curse, and I knew that they were doing the same thing I was. I shrugged and picked up his wand. "I'm gonna go to confession when this is all over." I screamed Avada Kedavra again and another Death Eater had fallen, another wand picked up.

Our War had finally begun.

Blah, blah, blah

Author's Note: Some author's write Ginny as three things over all: Weak, Jealous, and Strong. But it seems that no one writes her as strong as she really is anymore. Yeah I know, I even made her a jealous girl, but it just really fit with my story. But this one, I made her stronger than Hermione even feels. And Hermione is a very strong girl in my opinion. Yeah, just had to say that.

I'm kind of sad, this is second to last chapter. This the first actually story I've finished on here. Gawd, I need to start writing another small one.

Reviews! Ya'll are the best! I would give you all cookies, but I really can't cook. So, I'll just give you some love.

Loopy6Idol- I can't tell you! It would ruin it!

Rosey88- Thanks!

Tamar-Shaki- Yeah, just a small little cliffy. Thanks. Love you too.


	4. Chapter Four

Stay Close

Chapter Four

Summary: See Chapter One.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Author's Note: Here goes nothing. One last thing! This just came into my head. It doesn't really... well okay it kind of does go with this. Just... here it is: "Without suffering there would be no compassion." "Yeah? Well, tell that to the people who suffer." –Mandy Moore and Shane West, A Walk To Remember.

Previously: _When I finally realized I just killed someone, I was shocked. But then I saw a girl in seventh year fall, from the killing curse, and I knew that they were doing the same thing I was. I shrugged and picked up his wand. "I'm gonna go to confession when this is all over." I screamed Avada Kedavra again and another Death Eater had fallen, another wand picked up. _

_Our War had finally begun._

On with the show!

* * *

We went for hours muttering, dodging, and killing. Half our people were down. All the teachers, except for poor Professor Flitwick, were still alive. Harry and Ginny were also. Somehow, Cho Chang and I happened to be circled by Death Eaters. There were about eight surrounding us. We just kept turning, with our backs against the others, waiting for them to make the move.

When I realized they were doing the same thing, I sighed, and took out all the wands I have collected. I _'accio!'_ all eight of them, but four of the Death Eaters grabbed them back. I snapped the ones that I had grabbed. Then I pointed my wand at them and_ "AVADA KEDAVRA!" _And those who I stole the wands from, or whatever wand I had pointed at them at the moment fell. Cho repeated my procedure while I killed the ones who tried to get her. It worked all and all.

All the sudden, the fighting stopped. Everything went quiet. And we all turned, horror struck, toward the door. I saw the most gruesome and scary thing I had ever seen in my life. I saw Voldemort's face. He was cackling evilly. Everyone just stared. I heard Harry mutter something in a corner over in the other side of the room, and the two Death Eaters he was fighting were dead. He collected their wands and strode over toward the door.

"So Tom," Harry sneered, "You think you are_ finally _going to win this time? Well guess what, you have another thing coming!" He shouted at Voldy. Voldemort's face contorted in anger. I snorted; it seemed like I got that at least from Ron. Voldemort looked over at me, and searched me up and down. Then he smiled.

"What was that, you mud blood?"

"Oh!" I said with a bemused look on my face, knowing I was treading on dangerous territory. Everyone in the room was looking at me. "You looked like you were constipated that's all!" I smiled; this was kind of fun.

All the Death Eaters looked at me astonished. "You never insult Master you filth!" I distinctly heard Draco's voice say. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at him.

"Aw Dear whittle Drake!" I said in a baby voice. I distinctly saw Harry's face-harden. I remembered that's how Bellatrix used to talk to him. I smiled reassuring to him. Then I turned to Draco again, and said gravely, "You see Draco, you will never win. As long as I work for the Light, and you work for the Darkness, I will always be higher than you will! You will be scum of the earth! YOU WILL BE FILTH!"

Then all at the same time, all the people of the light raised their wands and screamed,_ "AVADA KEDAVRA!" _Some of the Death Eaters fell, clearly not expecting it, but most of the other's dodged it. And we fought. We must have fought for hours. We brought their number down to around one hundred and they brought us down to twenty. They seemed so tired and old looking. Well, duh because they had been marching for who knows how long until they reached Hogwarts. And then they marched even more to try and find us. We were still going strong, and they weren't going to bring us down. I just got a weird idea.

"Hey guys!" I heard muffled 'yeas?' or grunts everywhere. "How about we sing our little friends here a song?" I heard more grunts. So... started singing the song we had sung while we were waiting for them. I was alone for a few seconds, and then Ginny came in, followed closely by Harry. Then everyone left on our side was singing our song, occasionally a singing voice murmured an_ "Avada Kedavra' _along with it. Again, their numbers dwindled to a scant thirty- five, while we still had OUR twenty.

"Ah... so we meet again Tom. Or should I call you Thomas? Or is it Tommy?" I heard Harry taunt Voldemort. Harry was sitting on a chair spinning his wand idly in his hand. I saw Voldemort do something I never thought he could do; something very human of him... he rolled his eyes. He scarlet rolled in the sickly pale socket of his eyes and he let a cruel, evil smirk in Harry's direction.

I had just finished off the last Death Eater who had ganged up on me and stared in horror as I saw Draco Malfoy edge up behind Harry. I saw something flicker in Harry's eyes, and then he turned to me and mouthed to me, _'Je sais qu'il est la-bas, l'obtenir il'_. I nodded to show I knew what I meant, and slunk over to behind Draco. Everything is just behind people's back isn't it? I think Harry thought none of the Death Eater's would know French, and he knew I knew almost every word. I made him, sadly, study with me. Thank God he stayed so he could get the basics down!

Well, anyway, I tapped Draco on the shoulder. He sighed and turned around, then let out a shriek when I punched him, hard in the nose. He tumbled over the chair Harry was on, while Harry kicked him in the head while he came rolling down. He gave out another scream, and then stood up unsteadily with his blood streaming freely. I laughed, and kicked him in the groin. He doubled over and let out a moan in pain.

"You deserve that!" I screamed at Draco and kicked him in the stomach. "You bastard!" Then I elbowed him in the back of his neck. He fell to the floor unconscious.

I turned to Harry, triumphantly, and then my face became one of horror when I saw he was being lifted three feet off the floor, with his feet dangling, choking. I saw Voldemort laughing, while Harry's lips were turning blue. His face was pale, and his eyes wide with horror. Then, his almost lifeless eyes turned to me. His eyes told me everything that he couldn't say at the moment. He said to once last year,_ 'you know what to do, and you know how to handle it. So, go do it.' _I nodded to his past self, then charged up to Voldemort and kicked and shoved my foot forward more in his back. He fell over and his concentration was lost on Harry. Harry fell to the ground, withered, and then didn't move.

I screamed in horror and frustration. He cannot die! I charged back to Voldemort, who had a malicious look on his face. Then he turned his blood red eyes to me. They widened for a moment. Then he smiled._ THE BASTARD SMILED! _

I ran up to him and punched him. "THAT'S FOR HARRY!" Then I punched him in the stomach. "THAT'S FOR RON!" I kicked him in the shins. "THAT'S FOR LILY AND JAMES POTTER!" I slapped him in the head. "THAT'S FOR SIRIUS AND ALL MY FRIENDS!"

Then I kicked him in the groin. "THAT'S FOR THE GOOD!" Then, I kicked him in the jaw; with all the power I had and screamed at him, "AND THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE THE BIGEST STUPID FOOL OF A PERSON THIS WORLD HAS EVER SEEN! AND, BECAUSE IT WAS FUN TO WATCH YOU WITHER AND SCREAM!"

I turned around and saw everyone alive in the room, not knocked out, was staring at me. The Death Eaters with horror, and everyone else with admiration. I smiled. Then frowned. I saw a Death Eater move and I screamed_, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" _And he fell. Everyone then snapped back in action, with more power and determination then before. I ran back to Harry. I tripped and fell over a body; I looked down to see it was Professor Snape's body. I let out a scream, startled, and scrambled, crawling over the fall comrades and enemies over to Harry. I put my hand over his throat to see if I could feel a pulse. Nothing.

His lips were already a startling electric blue color and his face a astonishing sallow white. I put my hands on his chest and pushed. Then I covered his mouth with mine and blew. Then after five seconds, I stopped blowing and put my ear to where his heart was. Nothing. I was getting slightly panicky. I had NEVER done CPR before, and if I would have, I'm sure I would have killed the test subject. I only saw it done on a movie once, and that was a few years ago. I tried again. No luck. Damn it Harry! Breathe!

My vision was getting slightly blurry. I knew I was crying. Damn it. Then I covered his mouth with mine and blew. I did this a few times before I felt his lips move under mine. I backed off and smiled. He was smiling to. His lips were going back slowly to a rosy pink, and his face was becoming tan again.

"Aww 'Mione," He said, "Why'd you have to move? I was having a good ole time kissing you!" I slapped his arm and laughed through my tears. I was lying onto of Harry at the moment, to hear him breathe. And I just stayed there. I was oblivious to seeing Voldemort or Draco stirring around us. I was oblivious seeing Draco get up and help Voldemort up also. I was oblivious to seeing Draco pick up my disregarded wand from my feet. I was oblivious, until I was their reflection coming straight toward me in Harry's glasses.

I froze, and felt Harry's arms that were wrapped around me become tighter. I told him with my eyes that I knew they were there. I just had no idea what to do. I saw him nod only barley, not to let them tell. We continued talking as if we had no idea they were there.

I heard Malfoy and Voldemort start to say_ 'Avada' _at the same time, but before they could even finish that, Harry whipped out a wand out from under my stomach, I must have squashed his wand, and screamed a furious _"AVADA KEDAVRA!" _He hit Voldemort dead on, straight in the heart and he fell. All the sudden another spell came out of nowhere and hit Draco. We looked up to see whom they came from, and surprisingly, they came from a Death Eater. We froze, not knowing who it was, and Harry's grip on me was so tight I could feel my pants digging into my skin where his arms were pressed around my hips. _"Who the hell are you?" _I heard Harry say, but it was muffled because my hair was in the way. He blew my hair out of his mouth and I felt goose bumps ripple down where his breathe hit me.

Whoever it was inside the cloak laughed. Then it ripped off the mask to find the cheery, but extremely tired face of Remus Lupin coming into view. There were only a handful of Death Eaters fighting, but they were all down and out in no less than a minute or so. Ginny and Cho sauntered over to Harry and myself and looked like Ginny was supporting Cho who was limping. There were only a few teachers left, including, incredibly, Dumbledore and McGonagall. This old witch and wizard came over to us happily but war weary. Dumbledore's eye twinkle was missing and McGonagall's hair was astray and wild.

Harry and I were still lying on the floor, holding onto each other with such strength we didn't even know how. All I know is that, he was warm and inviting and... cushiony. I laughed despite the situation we were in. I saw more cloaks coming in and noticed at once they were all Order members. We were all soon happier than we could have been in a while. We fought, for some truth in what Harry had said earlier, to the dawn. Not many were alive between the Death Eaters, we just had to take off their masks, and for the ones still alive, tie them up. I found that the first one I had killed, I would always remember that one, I could remember where it feel, happened to be Malfoy Senior, the stubborn asswipe.

Harry was staring at me while I examined the bodies and put down their names. I was examining Narcissa Malfoy when he came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me up from my kneeling position next to her and over his shoulder. He walked for a while, and I couldn't tell where we were going because with all the blood rushing to my head made me disoriented. When he finally stopped and put me upright, I almost screamed out of horror and rejoicing. We were right in front of the Fat Lady picture, and it was unharmed, and so was the rest of the tower by the looks of it. But right in front of the portrait, the Fat Lady was weeping and running away up the hall to tell all the gruesome details to all the other portraits. There were all the dead bodies of the Gryffindors from CMC class.

They looked all broken and dismembered. I ran to where I saw that red hair. I nearly screamed at that sight too. Ron's head was detached from his body, and his eyes were still open, staring directly at me. His eyes were glazed over, but I would ever see the look of ultimate surprise, but covered in three other emotions. Worry, was a major part, probably for Harry and myself, maybe for the rest of the class. Maybe for the fate of the world, and maybe for himself. Now, I would never find out. But what also looked like valor, but a very small part of the look in his eyes signaled fear.

I ran over to Harry who was examining Seamus's hand, which was holding onto another hand that he couldn't place. I showed him Ron's head and I saw fury mixing with resentment, guilt, and then very small tears. He looked sadder than I did. His eyes already had the looks of becoming red and puffy soon.

"Harry," I whispered to him. He turned his head slowly toward me, and I saw a single, small tear roll down his cheek and fall to his blood stained shirt. "It's going to be okay. They will always stay close to us. They would have wanted us to move on, and be happy. But, we will never forget. They will always be here with us, haunting, remembering. They will forever stay close to us and their selves."

* * *

Blah, blah, blah

Author's Note: This was my longest story, or anything, EVER! It took me a few days to write, because I had no idea where I was going with it. I hope you enjoyed it and if you didn't well, I didn't make you read it. You don't have to review, but I would like it. I don't mind flames, I just sort of flame the people back with my remarks. It's all in good fun for me.

Reviews! Thank you all the people that reviewed, I love you guys!

Tamar-Shaki- It was scary? Really? Well, I didn't mean it to be scary. Love ya too!

Lanna1186- Thank you, and yes he's dead.


End file.
